Playing With Fire
by geekyelvishgirl
Summary: Defending her division, Logan Turner puts herself against the Shield, not realizing she would steal the heart of their unproclaimed leader. She refuses to Believe, and will he abandon his stablemates for some country girl from Georgia? Dean Ambrose/OC; Colt Cabana/OC Rating may change over time!
1. Chapter 1

"And the challengers," Lilian Garcia exclaimed, "being accompanied by Logan Turner, the team of Kaitlyn, AJ Lee, and your Divas Champion, Miranda Michaels!"

Logan liked to think she strutted out to 'Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me,' Miranda's theme, but in all honesty she probably tripped over her almost five inch heels the outfit coordinator put her in. The only thing she noticed was the screaming fans of Atlanta and the chill of adrenaline running down her spine. She stood at the top left corner and struck her signature pose, with her hip popped to the side and both hands ruffling her blonde hair, trying her best to look sexy and to not break character and start giggling like a teenager on their first date. Big crowds, especially the Southern ones, always made her excited.

Logan linked arms with Miranda and made their way to the ring where the Bellas and Eva Marie awaited them. She fist bumped with Miranda and double high-fived AJ and Kaitlyn, then made her way to the announce table.

"We are accompanied here for this six-Diva tag match by none other than Logan Turner, the number one contender for the Divas Championship," Michael Cole announced.

JBL was next, handing her a headset. "Good evening Logan, looking beautiful as always."

"Thank you, John," she made sure to drawl out in her already Southern accent. She looked down at herself, slightly swiveling in her chair. The Georgia native had on black skinny jeans, covered up to her knees in leather high heel boots. The black shirt she wore was slinky and hung off one shoulder at the top, but clung to her stomach and ribs.

She eyeballed the other three Divas in the ring- the Bellas and Eva Marie. She remained in character as Nikki sneered at her, causing her to roll her eyes.

"So Logan," Cole began. "What do you think of this matchup tonight?"

She grimaced as Kaitlyn was repeatedly clotheslined by Brie. "I mean, y'all know I'm not the biggest fan of the Bella Twins and I'm not really sure what to think of Eva Marie, but I know the team I came out with tonight will have a tough match on their hands."

Brie tagged in Nikki just as Kaitlyn got to AJ. The two locked up in the middle, with Nikki soon backing the smaller girl into the corner. The ref counted to four before she back away and taunted the crowd, getting a mixture of cheers and boos. Taking advantage of the distraction, AJ launched herself at Nikki and unloaded on her until the ref pulled her off. AJ's currently curly hair was wild as she supported her 'Crazy Chick' image. Nikki tried to tag, but AJ wouldn't allow her and pulled her back by her hair.

"Oh, and what a wicked neckbreaker by AJ!" Cole exclaimed.

JBL turned to her. "We all know that Miranda Michaels and yourself are very close friends. How does it feel to have to compete against her for something as prestigious as the Divas Championship?"

"Oh, it is just heartbreaking. I love that girl to death, her father taught me much of what I know, and having to fight my best friend is one of the hardest things I'll probably ever have to do. But I do know that it will be a clean fight and we will respect each other once the match is over, no matter the outcome."

"That's great to hear," Cole says. "And Kaitlyn tags in Miranda Michaels! Nikki is struggling to her corner, and I think Miranda wants her to tag in Eva Marie."

"I know she does, Michael. Did you hear the way Eva was talking about Miranda last week, because Miranda sure did," JBL says.

Nikki makes her way to the corner, jumps to slap Eva's hand, and quickly rolls to her sister under the bottom rope. Eva gets in warily and walks slowly toward the Divas Champion. Once close enough, Miranda reels back and slaps her, leaving a red mark almost the color of Eva's hair. She gasped and help and hand to her face.

"You think you can talk about me like that? Huh?" Miranda asks. "I made this Championship worth something again. What have you done? Nothing!" Another slap. "You just got here, rookie! And saying things like your champion slept her way to the top or used her daddy's power to reach her goals is a way to make real quick enemies." Miranda gives her a lariat and begins unloading on her.

The ref grabs her off, but she wasn't done. She stands Eva up and whips her into the turnbuckle. Eva stumbles and Miranda gives her a running high knee. She grabs the red head around the neck and gives her a face buster, flipping her over in front of the turnbuckle. Miranda grins at the crowd and runs to the turnbuckle, climbing it quickly. She stands up and blows a kiss at Eva, then dives and delivers a flying elbowdrop perfectly.

Miranda looks at her for a minute before getting a wicked grin on her face. She pulls one of Eva's legs up and grabs the other one, then drops down into a Figure Four leglock. Eva screams and moments before she was about to tap-

_Sierra_

_Hotel_

_India_

_Echo_

_Lima_

_Delta….._

There was a collective gasp in the arena. The audience whipped toward where they anticipated the Shield to enter, and they weren't disappointed. Dean, his U.S. title glistening around his waist, came down one set of stairs with Seth while Roman came down the opposite set.

Before they hopped the barrier to the ring, Logan stood and deposited her headset next to JBL's hat, then took a mic from a crew member and rolled into the ring. She protectively stood in front of the two women in the ring, both of whom were still on the mat, too shocked to move. As the camera zoomed into her face, her anger was clearly seen through the sarcastic smile she wore.

"Umm, excuse me, Mr. Shield men?" she started out sarcastically. "What do y'all think you're doing?

Seth takes a mic. "Sorry ladies, but we're here to put these people out of their misery. And we don't mean taking over commentary from Michael and JBL." The audience laughed lightly.

"Exactly why were they miserable?" she challenged, leaning over the top rope, looking directly at their unspoken leader, Dean Ambrose. The sarcastic smile was replaced with a sneer.

He took the mic from Seth. "Well, sweetheart," he smiled at her, "we don't think that anyone should have to watch this pathetic excuse for a match. See, we _do_ care about the people."

Logan's eyes were ablaze, brown staring into his clear blue ones. "You think this is a sorry excuse?

"Pretty much."

She laughed dryly. "Well I think Roman Reigns' roar is a sorry excuse!" The audience was loving this. And Logan was only getting started. Seth got a smack to the shoulder by Roman when he was found snickering slightly. "Oh, don't start laughin', sweetie. I think your two-toned hair is a sorry excuse!" This time Roman laughed and pointed at him jokingly. "And Dean, honey."

"What about me is a _sorry excuse_?" he questioned, a smirk on his face.

A smile lit up her face. "I've seen pictures of you from when you wore those form fitting trucks instead of those pants you have now, and I think that speaks for itself." The audience 'Ooh'-ed and Dean's face grew red as he charged the ring. Seth and Roman quickly caught him and pulled him back.

"Dude you cant do this," Seth exclaims.

"I'm not above hitting a woman!"

Logan's eyes lit up. "Oh, really? Well since we're in the great state of _Georgia_!" she paused, letting the Atlanta crowd cheer. "I say we see how that plays out. Let's have a match- you and me!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my gosh, thank you guys so much for the follows/reviews on the first chapter. It's my first ever (published) story so the feedback is great! Just so you know, this story doesn't follow any type of timeline.**

**If you have a Tumblr, which everyone should, you can follow me at .com! It displays all the extra content for the story that I cant put on this website.**

**And sorry I didn't put one in the first chapter but…..**

**I do not own WWE or anyone affiliated with it. I own Logan Turner and Miranda Michaels, and the storylines(sorta). Why must we do these damn things?!**

Logan made her way to the back, arm-in-arm with Miranda, both of them with grim looks on their faces. The Shield remained in the ring, with Seth and Roman having a match with R-Truth and Xavier Woods. This gave Logan just enough time to get to the locker room and change into her gear before having to be back in the ring.

Once they were behind the curtain Logan broke away and ran to the locker room. She snatched her bag from the chair in the corner of the room and ran to the bathroom to change. She figured if she rushed now, she would have enough time to reach the makeup artists before her match with Jon.

Logan took a quick look in the mirror on the way out, pleased with what she saw. She wore her usual ring attire: a bra type top that pushed everything together and tied just under her breasts, it being a dark blue tonight, her too-much-booty booty shorts, and brown boots with tassels that tied off her Southern Girl look.

Her usual makeup artist, Angela, didn't waste any time getting her eye shadow reapplied and accenting her lips with a little gloss.

She looked into the mirror and felt something bubbling in her stomach. She didn't know what it was, but she knew why it was there. She was ready. Ready for what was coming her way. Ready to reach the top. Ready to main event Raw.

#*#*#*#*

After parting ways with Logan, Miranda Hickenbottom headed straight to the trainer's room. She made a stupid mistake and landed her elbow drop wrong, and she was feeling the effects in her hip.

Doc Ramirez stretched all throughout her upper leg and left side, finally telling her that ice would soothe any pains she had. He handed her the pack and gave her the orange slip that said he had examined her injuries before sending her out.

She walked with a small limp to the women's locker room and went to her bag to dig out her clothes. She changed into a pair of skinny jeans, her black ankle boots, and an oversized T-shirt. She met up with Brie afterwards and they headed to see what was left of catering.

Miranda decided a piece of pizza and a protein shake could hold her over until morning. As soon as she sat down her phone rang. She smiled and Brie immediately knew who it was.

"I'll leave you and loverboy alone," she said, excusing herself.

Miranda pressed the little green button. "Hey, baby."

"You botched it!" She could hear Scott's smirk through the phone.

"No shit, Sherlock," she replied, biting her pizza.

"You okay?" he asked seriously. She smiled softly. No matter how much he picked on her, he still made sure she was at her best, that no harm could come to her.

"I'm fine, I think. Just a little bruised up."

"Who bruised you? I'll beat their ass!"

She giggled. "Calm down, tiger. What are you going to do, punch the ring floor?"

"If that's what it takes. Can't be having my baby-momma all beat up."

She practically lit up at his words. "Speaking of Wyatt, how is my baby?"

"Ready to see his mommy," he said with a sigh. "When are you coming home?"

"I have no idea, you know that. My career is just getting started here. I cant just ask for leave every month."

"I know, honey, but we need you here. I haven't seen you in in thirty-nine days, and yes I've been counting, and Wyatt hasn't seen you in longer than that. I don't want to keep asking my mom if she'll watch him every time I have to travel."

"She doesn't mind-"

"That's not the point, Miranda!" he shouted, making her flinch the phone away from her ear. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. But the whole not having sex for forty days is kinda getting to my head. Have your vibrator batteries stopped working yet? Because mine have." She laughed loudly, music to his ears. He was the only one that could make her laugh so easily and he loved it. "Babe, I'm serious. I've been having to get off to watching your matches on YouTube."

She smirked inwardly and looked around, making sure no one was in earshot. "I know something else that'll turn you on."

"Oh?"

"Mmhmm…."

"What would that be?"

She bit her lip. "I'm wearing your shirt. The Colt Cabana Classic one." He was silent for a while, and she thought he hung up. "Scott?"

"Uugh! Instant boner!"

"I miss you," she blurted out.

He was silent for a few moments, allowing her to stop and think. Think about how happy she really was. She had a great job, an amazing boyfriend, and a beautiful two year old son. She was in a stable five-year relationship, and it was still going steady. They were amazingly happy, and the sex was still good. And she was Divas champion for god's sake!

"I'm coming to see you. Next week," he said. He sounded so dead set, and that was one thing she loved. "And I'm bringing Wyatt. Getting out of Chicago might do him some good."

"And you're always out of Chicago," she reminded.

"I know! But I've never been to Orlando, so it'll be an adventure. I bet it'll be good for me, too."

She knew where this was going. "You want sex?"

"I want sex."

She laughed. "Shut up. I'll talk to you tomorrow, I love you."

"Love you, babe."


End file.
